1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication system, an authentication-service-providing device, an authentication-service-providing method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known, as a typical authentication system, a system in which a client device sends authentication information of a user (such as a user ID and a password) to a server device and the server device authenticates the user on the basis of the authentication information.